


Emerald Earrings

by pastel_love



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bets, Crossdressing, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Why is everyone so oblivious, dares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_love/pseuds/pastel_love
Summary: "You know, maybe you wouldn't make a great girl. I don't think you could really pull it off.""Excuse you, did you see how great I was against Reflekta? In a pink dress, makeup, and heels? I was fabulous, I'll have you know.""Yeah right. You hated it.""Fine then. Let's make a bet. I'll dress up as a girl a week from now, we'll see if I'm convincing or not.""I'll dress up as a guy, you dress up as a girl.""You're on!". . .In which our two fabulous Heroes of Paris are idiots.





	Emerald Earrings

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw this yesterday before I could do anything more than copy and paste it (before I accidentally posted it), I apologize. I deleted it right after, and thankfully, it didn't have any comments, so that was great.

"Ugh," Ladybug mumbled to herself, eyeing the eyeliner on her hand she had accidentally rubbed off. Of all the times Hawkmoth sent an Akuma, it had to be right before one of her presentations in getting her designs out. So naturally, right before an official Gabriel convention - slash - competition - thing.

 

Her makeup didn't get absorbed with her clothes when she transformed, and Ladybug had forgotten she'd been wearing it. She'd gotten all dressed up in one of her designs and applied her makeup with tedious precision. The sweat hadn't messed it up, but wiping at the perspiration on her face had.

 

_Where is my luck now?_

 

"Messed up your makeup?" Chat asked as he landed next to her.

 

"Yes," Ladybug groaned. "Your bad luck is rubbing off on me."

 

Chat laughed.

 

Ladybug glared at him. "This isn't a joke. I have to be somewhere important. I got all dressed up and everything. This was supposed to be the make it or break it of (the start) of my career. Instead, I'm going to arrive looking like a wreck."

 

Chat put his hands up defensively. "Okay, okay. Just..." He paused a moment, thinking. "Do you have a moment?"

 

At Ladybug's deadpan expression, he nodded.

 

"Okay. Right."

 

He glanced around, then pointed at the tallest building in the area.

 

"Let's go up there."

 

Ladybug shook her head, preparing to use her yo yo to get to leave as quickly as she could.

 

"Wait! Ladybug, trust me."

 

She glanced at him levelly. "Fine. It better be quick."

 

She landed a few seconds before he did, turning to see her partner properly as he landed.

 

"Turn around."

 

"What?"

 

"You said you'd trust me."

 

Ladybug groaned but turned.

 

"Plagg, claws in."

 

"What?!" She shrieked and shut her eyes immediately, not willing to risk accidentally letting him reveal himself to her. A yellowish light washed over her, and she heard Chat rummaging around for something. "What the hell are you doing?!"

 

He ignored her. "Great, found it! Plagg, claws out!"

 

The same yellow green light flashed, but Ladybug remained rigidly facing away from him.

 

"Face me now."

 

Ladybug did so, keeping her eyes closed as a precaution.

 

Chat sighed, then perked up again. "Actually, this works."

 

Ladybug felt something brush her cheek, and she pushed it away instinctively.

 

"Ladybug, stop it."

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Open you eyes. It's okay, I'm transformed."

 

She did so hesitantly, then blinked in shock at the scene before her. "What?"

 

Chat Noir was holding up a cotton patch for removing makeup, and there was a black bag hanging from his wrist. "I'm wiping away the rest of your eyeliner."

 

"I can do it myself," Ladybug said, reaching out for it.

 

Chat danced out of her reach. "Nope! You don't even have a mirror."

 

Ladybug sighed and relented, closing her eyes and tilting her head up.

 

Chat gingerly held her chin to keep her face from moving, and with sure strokes, wiped away the eyeliner.

 

Ladybug felt him move away and heard him rummaging around again, but kept her eyes closed.

 

"Okay, trust me. I need you to not move an inch."

 

Ladybug nodded, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. She felt herself beginning to panic as she felt the sure tip of liquid eyeliner being applied. "Chat!" She hissed. "You can't do my makeup!"

 

"Why ever not?" She could basically feel the confusion radiating off of him.

 

"Do - Do you even know how?"

 

"Of course. Who doesn't? Makeup is easy."

 

Ladybug felt dread pooling in her stomach. While his intentions were good, surely Chat didn't know how to do makeup. _He does have the makeup already, though,_  the logical part of her retaliated. _Maybe he's experienced. He wouldn't have a makeup bag if_ _he didn't know how to use its contents._

 

She almost snorted. As if. There was now way Chat "Totally a guy" Noir would know how to apply makeup.

 

"Alright, done!"

 

Ladybug opened her eyes, looking at a proud Chat Noir beaming before her. "Do you have a mirror?"

 

"Oh! Right!" He pulled one out a hand mirror and gave it to her.

 

When Ladybug looked at her reflection, her mouth dropped. _I look good._

 

"What color are you wearing there?"

 

"Huh?"

 

Chat held up a few double sided lipsticks. "Which color suits your outfit best?"

 

Ladybug wordlessly took a vibrant red one, still in too much shock to process what was going on.

 

Chat took the rest of them and tucked them away in his bag.

 

It was only after Ladybug had finished doing her makeup that she asked the questions that had been gnawing at her. "Okay, why do you know how to do makeup? Why do you have a makeup bag with you? And - "

 

Chat pressed a finger to her lips. "Aren't you going to be late?"

 

Ladybug's eyes widened. _Oh, crap._

 

"Meet me for patrol tonight. Don't be late."

 

Chat chuckled as he watched her swing away. "Of course, my lady."

 

 ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*   *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

Ladybug waited patiently for Chat Noir to arrive. Admittedly, she had gotten there earlier than the time they had previously agreed on, but it was certainly time by now, right?

 

She was just about to check the time when she spotted Chat Noir jumping over the buildings. He landed next to her soundlessly, sporting a wide grin. "Well, you're here early, My Lady."

 

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Maybe you're just late."

 

Chat pulled out his baton, checking the time. "Nope. I'm right on time. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

 

Ladybug opened her mouth, then closed it again, hesitating. "Well, it sounds silly now..." She rubbed her neck and let out a small laugh. "I was just wondering why in the world you have makeup with you when you're in your civilian form."

 

"Huh?" Chat asked. "That's it?" He stroked his invisible beard in a mockingly sage manner. "Well, I can't be too specific, as per your rules, but I have ties to the fashion industry."

 

"Well, I guess that actually makes sense. I couldn't imagine you putting makeup on the daily. I doubt most guys ever would. So, are you like, an apprentice makeup artist or something?"

 

Chat held up a hand. "Wait a moment, back up. Why can't you imagine me putting makeup on the daily?"

 

Ladybug lifted an eyebrow. "Well, do you?"

 

"Well, no..."

 

"See - "

 

"It's more like every other day, and it usually isn't me applying it."

 

Ladybug's jaw dropped. "Are you a model or something?"

 

At Chat Noir's silence, her jaw got closer to the ground. She took it upon herself to take her partner's face between her hands and, tilting it from side to side, inspect it. The more she looked, the more she noticed how, well, _pretty_ he was. From the cute slope of his nose, to the perfectly not-too-round-not-too-oval shape of his face, to the smoothness of his skin, to the rounded emerald half - moon eyes, to the sweet heart shape of his perfectly pink, kissable li -

 

Ladybug hastily let go of Chat as she pulled away, not meeting his eyes, and therefore not seeing the pink tinge on his cheeks. "Well," she said, forcing a laugh. "You'd make a very pretty girl." _What the hell? Where did that come from?!_

 

"You think so too, My Lady?"

 

To her surprise, the questing came with genuine deliberation.

 

"That's what my makeup artist said yesterday."

 

"I didn't actually mean that!" Ladybug said, squeaking. At Chat's crestfallen expressing, she attempted to correct herself. "What I mean is that it slipped out - not that I thought it before - but you actually would make a pretty girl - or guy for that matter - I mean you already are a guy - not that you _changed_ or anything - NOT that there's anything wrong with changing - well, _you'dmakeaprettygirlandboy_!"

 

Chat Noir gave her a once over with apparent concern. "Um, thanks, I think. I'm not sure what you said, but on a completely unrelated topic, are you feeling okay?"

 

"Peachy!"

 

He nodded sarcastically. "I can tell."

 

Ladybug felt a surge of embarrassment come over her. "You know, maybe you wouldn't make a great girl. I don't think you could really pull it off."

 

Chat probably looked more hurt than he should. "Excuse you, did you see how great I was against Reflekta? In a pink dress, makeup, and heels? I was fabulous, I'll have you know."

 

Ladybug laughed. "Yeah right. You hated it."

 

"Fine then. Let's make a bet. I'll dress up as a girl a week from now, we'll see if I'm convincing or not."

 

Ladybug snorted, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Really? And how I'll you do that, kitty? Our suits are skin tight. How do you expect that to work?"

 

Chat pondered it for a moment. "I'll detransform."

 

"What?!?"

 

"Hear me out," Chat said placatingly. "I'll be wearing a mask and an outfit. We'll go out among civilians, an if anyone can tell that I'm actually a guy, I'll..."

 

"...quit punning for a month," Ladybug finishes for him.

 

"A week."

 

"Two and a half weeks."

 

"Deal."

 

"And if you win, then what?"

 

Chat stopped, then looked at Ladybug with genuine hesitance. "You have to kiss me."

 

"Fine."

 

Chat looked astounded. "Really?" he asked with obvious excitement.

 

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "It's not like you'll pull it off or anything, Kitty. But to show you how little chance you have, I'll take you down beforehand."

 

Chat cocked his head. "How?"

 

"I'll dress up as a guy, you dress up as a girl."

 

Chat held his hand out to her, and she wordlessly too it.

 

They shook.

 

"You're on!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm just wondering if you think that make up and products get absorbed with their transformations. It doesn't seem like Marinette's possible eyeliner does, but Adrien's hair stuff might (or is it a natural change with the suit, like with his eyes)? 
> 
> If you see any errors, feel free to tell me.
> 
> Don't forget to review/comment!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm just wondering if you think that make up and products get absorbed with their transformations. It doesn't seem like Marinette's possible eyeliner does, but Adrien's hair stuff might (or is it a natural change with the suit, like with his eyes)? 
> 
> Don't forget to review/comment!  
> ~ <3


End file.
